Le verre de champagne et la couronne
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Malgré l'ambiance festive qui suit la victoire de Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux Magiques, Grey ne parvient pas à s'amuser. Ses pensées se tournent vers son douloureux passé que le présent s'amuse à lui rappeler. Natsu va se faire un devoir d'apaiser son esprit torturé. SPOIL scan 340 / Shonen-ai


**Ohayo, mina-san ! **

Je suis une grande fan du NaGreyNa. Or, je trouve que le site manque cruellement d'écrits sur eux ! L'autre jour, je grommelai parce que je ne trouvais pas de texte qui me satisfaisaient sur eux. Et je me suis dit que si j'en voulais plus, je n'avais qu'à m'y mettre !

Le texte qui suit fut le tout premier que j'ai écrit sur FT. Au début, je m'étais dit que je ne le publierai pas. Les premiers écrits sont souvent moyens. Mais bon, c'est pour le bien du yaoi et du shonen-aï, alors ;) Les temps et la correction des phrases ne sont peut-être pas au top, vous m'excuserez !

Je tiens à préciser que le titre est effectivement plutôt moyen et surtout à rallonge (j'étais dans une phase "titre de trois km de long" x) ). C'est aussi un UR (le seul que j'ai écrit à vrai dire, préférant les UA) et qui contient donc un risque de SPOIL pour ceux qui n'ont pas terminé l'arc des Grands Jeux de la Magie (l'histoire se situe au niveau du chapitre 340).

Si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler (normalement il ne devrait plus y en avoir, mais on ne sait jamais !).

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction du texte, ainsi qu'à mon amie _Draw _pour la primo-lecture et la super planche d'illustration ! (je vous demanderez donc de ne pas publier l'image associée sans avoir préalablement demandé l'accord de la dessinatrice par mon biais).

Voili Voilou, je vous laisse juger, en espérant que vous passiez un agréable moment de lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima

**Couple:** Natsu X Grey (Shonen-ai)

* * *

**Le verre de champagne et la couronne**

**ou comment faire sourire les étoiles**

La nuit était tombé depuis peu. Mais à Fairy Tail, de jour comme de nuit, la fête est au rendez-vous. C'est bien pour cela, qu'encore maintenant, s'échappent de la guilde des cris et des bruits, que l'alcool coule à flot et que tous ont le sourire. Ou presque. Un regard noir jette un œil vague sur le bâtiment flambant neuf. Malgré tout, il n'est pas tout à fait d'humeur à faire la fête. Quelque chose le chiffonne. Et ça l'exaspère.

- Mataku ! Soupire-t-il en buvant un peu à son verre. Je suis sûr qu'ils y seront encore demain !

Il les critique uniquement pour la forme. Fairy Tail est ainsi. Et il fait parti de Fairy Tail dont chacun des aspects lui plait. Fairy Tail est sa guilde. Bruyante et animé, c'est ainsi qu'il l'aime. En même temps, ils ont remportés les Grands Jeux de la Magie. Autant dire que pareille victoire, et plus particulièrement à Fairy Tail, ça se fête ! Et dans une guilde toute neuve qui plus est ! Le geste de toute la population a énormément touché chacun des mages de sa guilde. Mais peut-être encore plus Makarov, dont la tête était particulièrement drôle à son goût.

Le Maître devait sûrement, à ce moment même, veiller à ce que les murs et les portes restent à leur place. Mais après tout, lui et Natsu ne sont pas là-bas pour se battre. Lui surtout. Natsu fête dignement leur victoire. Grey sent un léger sourire imprimer ses lèvres. Cet imbécile de Natsu ! Son vol d'attributs royaux restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire du mage de glace. Sacré Natsu !

Seulement, malgré la joie, malgré les conseils de Juvia, malgré tout, Grey a du mal à faire la fête. Son passé semble s'être douloureusement photocopié sur son présent. Il ricane. Avec tout ces changements de temps, de lieux, d'époques et de personnes du futur, est-ce si étrange que cela ? Car les Grands Jeux Magiques ont été le théâtre d'événements incroyables qui ont marqué les esprits des mages. Passé, présent, futur se sont emmêlés dans une situation dangereuse où leurs liens et leurs convictions les ont sauvé, parce que soutenu.

Cependant, quand la poussière est retombée sur le combat, quand tout a semblé terminé, un pan du voile des secrets s'est soulevé pour lui montrer un certain combat. Un combat qui s'est déroulé dans l'ombre des Dragons. Dans l'ombre du temps. Un combat silencieux. Un combat dont le secret n'est connu que par une ou deux personne. Peut-être même est-il le seul ? Mais un combat pour la vie.

Grey passe inconsciemment son doigt sur sa poitrine. Une vie pour une vie. C'est la règle. Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi les gens éprouve-t-il le besoin de se sacrifier ? Cette phrase est ironique, il le sait. On doit vivre pour ses amis. C'est une phrase que lui a apprise Natsu, alors que lui, Grey, voulait se sacrifier sur l'île de Galuna. Mettre un terme à son passé pour que le présent le rejoigne dans la glace. Seulement, le temps ne s'arrête pas. Après cela, il reste la guilde, les amis. On ne peut pas se permettre de les abandonner.

- Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de t'apprendre cela, marmonne mélancoliquement le mage.

Il fixe de ses yeux mornes les bulles de champagne. La ville en a fournit un large stock pour fêter la victoire de Fairy Tail. Mais les terribles mages font couler bien plus que du champagne. Surtout Cana ! Mais le brun n'a pas envie de se saouler ce soir. Juste un verre de champagne pour se fondre dans le décor. Un verre pour éviter Jubia. Un verre pour sortir discrètement de la guilde.

- Un verre pour porter un toast à vos sacrifices ! Lance-t-il aux étoiles et à la lune tout en levant son verre. Qu'ils perdurent à travers le temps...

Il boit une gorgée. Bien que sombres, ses pensées sont claires. Il sait qu'il doit faire le point sur tout ça. Pour ne pas laisser le passé l'engloutir de nouveau. Pour demain, offrir un sourire, un vrai de vrai, à ses amis. Pour elles. Mais aussi pour lui. Pour lui permettre de continuer à avancer.

Seulement c'est dur. Il déteste les deuils. Ceux qu'il a connu dans sa vie sont tous brutaux, sans coup de semonce. La mort qui vous frappe en plein visage, en plein cœur. Ul, Lisanna et maintenant Ultear. Même si Lisanna était de retour depuis longtemps, sa perte avait dû être avalé. Son absence devenir habituel. Grey connaît le deuil. Et il a l'étrange impression d'avoir suffisamment frôlé la mort pour dire qu'il la connaît un peu. Aucun des deux n'est agréable.

Il sent qu'il s'engouffre petit à petit. Et dire qu'il était là pour faire le point. Une étrange envie de solitude l'avait gagné, aussi s'était-il retiré de la fête. Il était au bord du fleuve, assis sur la pente douce qui y menait. Ce lieu recelait de souvenirs. Les bagarres avec Natsu ou les larmes d'Erza. Mais même là, il ne parvient pas à trouver la paix. Les morts le hantant.

Il fixe sans le voir son verre d'alcool. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup derrière la tête lui plonge le nez dedans. Il grommelle dans sa barbe et se retourne vivement pour connaître la cause de son plongeon forcé. Un Natsu un peu titubant est debout derrière lui. Malgré qu'il est clairement bu, la couronne au sommet de son crâne tient encore. Il a un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres:

- Alors caleçon gelé ? On a bu la tasse ?

Puis il éclate de rire. Immédiatement, Grey se relève. Un coup de poing bien placé vient cueillir le menton secoué de rire du mage de feu. Sa tête part sur le côté, faisant tomber la couronne. À son tour, Grey ricane:

- Eh bien tête à flamme ! Tu es si saoul que ta couronne en tombe ?

L'autre lui adresse un regard noir. Le regard spécial qui précède chacun de leur combat. Grey sent monter en lui l'adrénaline.

- Je vais te défoncer, enfoiré ! S'écrie Natsu.

- C'est ça oui ! Viens par là je t'attend, l'allumette !

Natsu fonce sur Grey. Ils s'empoignent tout les deux fermement et les coups partent, visant chaque partie de corps passant à portée. Grey n'est pas vraiment en colère contre Natsu. Pas cette fois. Mais il a besoin de déverser toute sa frustration, sa tristesse. Les coups s'abattent sur son corps. Chaque parcelle de son anatomie finit par lui faire mal. Mais il a terriblement besoin de cette attache physique, même douloureuse. Pour ne pas se faire aspirer dans le tourbillon de ses tristes pensées. Il a besoin de se sentir vivant. D'arrêter de penser. Une seule chose est présente dans son esprit: se battre. Tout est simple et clair dans ses combats avec Natsu. Pas de prise de tête, pas besoin de réfléchir. Rien de compliqué. Et c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il rit de lui-même. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Un autre coup du mage de feu le fit chanceler. Ses talons heurtèrent quelque chose, et il se sentit tomber vers l'arrière. Comme il s'accrochait aussi fermement à Natsu que ce dernier s'accrochait à lui, il entraîna son adversaire dans sa chute. Une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne lui fit grincer des dents. Son dos heurta la surface du sol, lui faisant perdre son souffle. Natsu tomba lourdement sur lui, n'aidant pas ses poumons en manque d'air. Le monde tournait.

- Putain Natsu ! Dégage de là, s'écria-t-il du plus fort qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire dans un sifflement.

- Mais c'est toi qui me tient, pauvre abrutit !

- Qui tu traites d'abrutit, teme ?!

- Toi, et je peux même le répéter si t'es trop sourd !

Même si leur position les empêchait de faire de larges mouvements, les coups reprirent. Leur combat les fit rouler dans l'herbe. Finalement, ils dévalèrent la pente menant à la rivière. Un coup de rein de Grey leur permis de revenir à la verticale avant de faire un plongeon dans l'eau. Ils arrêtèrent de se battre. Le souffle haché, ils se dévisageaient, leurs yeux encore teintés de la fougue de leur combat. Natsu était encore étalé sur Grey. Un bruit étrange leur parvint. Ils tournèrent la tête pour s'apercevoir que la couronne royale dévalait la pente derrière eux. Natsu la rattrapa et la plaça sur sa tête.

- Je suis le roi. Alors je décrète que j'ai gagné ce combat.

Cette remarque surpris le mage de glace. Il se mit à rire. L'autre écarquilla les yeux. Grey aurait dû se battre pour gagner la partie. Il aurait dû protester. Il ne le laissait pas gagner ainsi habituellement. Étrangement, son comportement troubla Natsu. Ce n'était pas drôle si ce n'était plus le vrai Grey.

Ce dernier s'était tut. Ses yeux étaient un peu vague. Ils étaient perdu bien loin du présent, de leur combat. Une étrange touche de mélancolique troublait les yeux sombres. Les vapeurs de l'alcool montaient à la tête du mage aux cheveux roses. Grey, lui, avait encore vaguement conscience du corps contre le sien. Un touché lointain. Ses pensées moroses l'assaillaient de nouveau. Le repos avait été de courte durée. Il se sentait courbatu et cette sensation faisait naître en lui une sorte de paresse. Il ne voulait plus rien faire. Il n'avait même plus rien de précis en tête. Ses pensées ressemblaient à une purée. Tout se mélangeait lui donnant un mal de crâne terrible. Son choc de tout à l'heure ne devait pas arranger les choses. Tous ses sens étaient fermés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une chose étrangement douce l'effleura. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait momentanément fermés, en espérant faire passer la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans sa tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux marrons dont les paupières étaient à moitié closes. Un autre nez caressait doucement le sien. Une bouche s'était délicatement déposée sur la sienne. Avec une douceur et une tendresse qui firent faire un bond à son cœur. Ses joues se colorèrent comme il prenait conscience de la situation. Une partie de son cerveau embué apprécia ce contact. Il déglutit. Mauvaise idée. La légère friction contre leurs lèvres fit se hérisser tous les poils de son corps. Il ne pensait même pas à mettre fin au baiser.

C'est Natsu qui s'en chargea. Lentement, il se redressa légèrement et lui fit un grand sourire. Le mage de glace n'avait plus cet air profondément mélancolique. Un air hagard était, maintenant, imprimé sur ses traits. Grey avait renoncé à réactiver son cerveau. La situation ne lui paraissait pas si étrange ou incongru. Comme lors d'un rêve. Des lapins roses auraient pu se mettre à jongler sous ses yeux, il n'aurait pas trouver cela bizarre.

Bien que son esprit soit en black out totale, il avait conscience d'une chose: il ne voulait pas que cet agréable contact cesse. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis et rapprocha de nouveau leurs lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. S'il avait pu, il aurait poussé un soupir de contentement. Son esprit torturé passait à l'arrière plan. Seuls les lèvres douces qui bougeaient doucement contre les siennes l'importaient. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Un combat, des courbatures, et ses lèvres. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux. La couronne sur le crâne de son partenaire glissa un peu pour couvrir leurs deux têtes. Natsu se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage. L'alcool y étant sûrement pour beaucoup. Cependant, que l'autre ait pris cette initiative ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Lui aussi se sentait un peu cotonneux et n'avait pas très bien conscience de ce qui se passait. Mais c'était agréable, alors pourquoi se plaindre ? Le doux contact dura longtemps.

Cependant, Natsu s'écarta, laissant la couronne sur la tête de Grey. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que plus aucune trace de mélancolie ou de tristesse ne teintait les traits de son vis-à-vis. En le voyant sortir de la guilde, Natsu avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque instants plus tard, il suivait les pas de son compagnon, marchant un peu moins droit tout de même. Il avait finit par le trouver assis sur la pente douce qui menait à la rivière. Même sans voir son visage, il avait senti l'humeur triste et perdu du brun. Aussi s'était-il fait un devoir de lui redonner le sourire. Le mage de glace était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

Natsu ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de redonner le sourire à Grey dans ces moments-là. Le mage de feu eu un petit sourire triomphant. Grey était redevenu Grey.

- Je suis fatigué maintenant, murmura-t-il comme ses yeux papillonnaient.

Il nicha son nez dans la nuque du mage de glace. L'odeur entêtante de son meilleur ennemi envahi ses narines comme il plongeait dans le sommeil.

Grey mit un moment avant d'assimiler la situation. Son visage tourna au cramoisi. Quel abrutit il avait été ! Il foudroya l'autre des yeux. Non, tout était de sa faute.

Il tenta un mouvement mais une douleur dans le dos le secoua. Sa tête tourna. Ses muscles crièrent. Il y était allé un peu fort. Cependant, son malaise s'estompa comme il se calmait peu à peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le visage endormi de Natsu était plutôt agréable. Il sentait tout contre son propre torse, le buste du mage de feu se mouvoir selon sa respiration. Avec gêne, il réalisa qu'il était torse nu. Pour changer.

Le poids de Natsu sur son abdomen l'étouffait un peu. Mais il se sentait trop fatigué et le mage aux cheveux roses était trop lourd pour qu'il tente quoi que se soit. Il remua un peu. Natsu grommela quelque chose et s'agrippa plus fermement à lui. Son nez au creux de la nuque du brun se secoua légèrement, faisant naître des frissons sur la peau de Grey. Ce dernier soupira. Il n'était pas près de sortir de là. Surtout si l'autre mage faisait des siennes.

Brusquement il se figea. Il venait de se rendre compte que ses pensées s'étaient, depuis de longues minutes, échappées de leur prison de nostalgie. Il laissa retomber sa tête au sol avec un soupir. La couronne tomba au ralentit de son crâne et se retourna. Il n'y fit pas plus attention.

En y réfléchissant bien, Ultear lui avait paru différente. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Grey tenta de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il lui semblait différer dans l'attitude de la veille dame. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas habitué, il savait que ça ne provenait pas des rides, du changement d'apparence. Le léger sourire qui s'imprimait sur ses lèvre était calme et heureux. Voilà toute la différence. Son sourire était serein. C'était le premier adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit en y pensant. Il n'y avait plus toute cette douleur. Ce dégoût de soi et de ses propres actes. Plus de regard profondément trouble et triste. Sereine. Ultear, dans ses derniers instants, lui avait semblé sereine, en y réfléchissant bien.

Cette image fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Grey. Cette mort, dans le fond, n'avait-elle pas fini par libérer la mage de ses tourments intérieurs ? Natsu remua contre lui. Ses bras s'agrippèrent au torse du brun.

- Grey, marmonna-t-il en plein rêve.

L'autre bouillait de rage. Cet enfoiré de tête à flamme avait pleinement conscience de la situation et en profitait ! Il le haïssait. Oh oui, il le haïssait. Pourtant, à cet instant, Grey se sentait bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait était depuis quelque temps. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était grâce à un certain mage rose qui profitait ouvertement de son corps comme d'un matelas. Et entrelaçait les doigts de leurs mains dans un geste tendre que Grey ne prit même pas la peine de défaire. Lui aussi était serein. Un sourire, un vrai de vrai, s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les étoiles. Elles aussi souriaient.

* * *

Voili Voilou,

c'est du Shonen-ai, donc du mignon, peut-être un peu guimauve, mais bon ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

à la revoyure !


End file.
